Demountable and adjustable rolling stands are known to be installed vertically or horizontally. Universal rolling stands are also known in the prior art.
These rolling stands cause a great many difficulties when disassembled. These stands are disassembled when it is necessary to carry out maintenance activities or to change the cylinders.
Another problem with such demountable and adjustable rolling stands is the concern for the gasket support systems of the cylinders, These gasket support systems involve a great deal of problems of sizing the necks of the cylinders to the size of the installed bearings.
It is also important for such rolling stands to provide for the pre-tensioning of the clamping forces between the cylinders in order to avoid the loosening of the cylinders when they are moved out of position., This also serves to avoid deformation of the rolling cylinder.
One of the problems that occurs when the cylinders get loose during movement is that they freely oscillate. It is important to avoid deformation of the respective support surfaces, particularly in the coupling of the spacers, so as to avoid variations in bearing loads.